


Haikyuu!! Headcanons

by Alecexistsweguess



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aobajousai, F/F, F/M, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Meeting People In Weird Ways, Misunderstandings, Protective Kyoutani Kentarou, Protective Oikawa Tooru, soft kyoutani Kentarou, trans kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alecexistsweguess/pseuds/Alecexistsweguess
Summary: Haikyuu!! Headcannons that just come to me at random times.Mostly Kyoutani Kentarou.(I swear the tags make seem much worse then it actually is)
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou & Original Female Character(s), Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	1. Part 1:

Kyoutani is Female to Male trans and one of the reasons he doesn't talk much is because before he got T he was really dysphoric of his voice and by the time it deepened he was already in the habit of limiting his speech. 


	2. Part 2:

Akaashi has aggressive stalkers and fans. 

He's had for a really long time and grows kinda use to them he still really uncomfortable around them at first he calls the police so often about them that he's on first name bases with most of them. 

He never really mentions them unless in passing but when Bokuto finds out he kinda freaks out tries to stop them and shit goes down. 


	3. Part 3:

When Kentarou and Tooru were still in like elementary school their parents meet and date. 

When they meet each other it goes surprisingly well and they become like overprotective of each other in their own weird ways. When Tooru mentions "Iwa-chan" and how amazing he is Kentarou's like are they worthy? Can he protect Tooru? He like constantly tests him with so many different things (not just physical activities but also mental capability). Eventually he's like your okay for now but you hurt him I ruin you.

Then when their in middle school their parents get married and they try to get them to agree to move with them to Kyoto but Tooru's like not without Iwa-chan and Kentarou just wanted to stay with Tooru. Their parents are like no you can't do that so they threaten to run away and kidnap Iwaizumi. So their parents finally say fine and agree to have them move in with their grandfather.

In the end of Tooru's first year of High School their grandfather dies and their parents try to convince them to move in with them but their still like no so they finally agree to let them live on their own after a lot of arguing. Kentarou goes to Tooru's high school and they agree that their not going to tell anyone about being siblings because Kentarou doesn't want to deal with his fanclub. The volleyball team breaks into Tooru's house unaware that he has a brother and Iwaizumi is just their to see their plan fall apart. Kentarou appears out of nowhere and is like what are you doing in my house and they try to explain but he just like what the fuck are you doing in my house then a sleepy Tooru appears behind him ands like what happening here, everyone else is what the fuck? 


	4. Part 4:

When Kentarou and Toru were still in like elementary school their parents meet and date. 

When they meet each other it goes surprisingly well and they become like overprotective of each other in their own weird ways. When Toru mentions "Iwa-chan" and how amazing he is Kentarou's like are they worthy? Can he protect Toru? He like constantly tests him with so many different things (not just physical activities but also mental capability). Eventually he's like your okay for now but you hurt him I ruin you.

Then when their in middle school their parents get married and they try to get them to agree to move with them to Kyoto but Toru's like not without Iwa-chan and Kentarou just wanted to stay with Toru. Their parents are like no you can't do that so they threaten to run away and kidnap Iwaizumi. So their parents finally say fine and agree to have them move in with their grandfather.

In the end of Toru's first year of High School their grandfather dies and their parents try to convince them to move in with them but their still like no so they finally agree to let them live on their own after a lot of arguing. Kentarou goes to Toru's high school and they agree that their not going to tell anyone about being siblings because Kentarou doesn't want to deal with his fanclub. The volleyball team breaks into Toru's house unaware that he has a brother and Iwaizumi is just their to see their plan fall apart. Kentarou appears out of nowhere and is like what are you doing in my house and they try to explain but he just like what the fuck are you doing in my house then a sleepy Toru appears behind him ands like what happening here, everyone else is what the fuck? 


	5. Part 5:

When Hanamaki was in middle school he was a delinquent and then like after awhile he got bored and wanted to try volleyball so he does but he can't join any team because they all know his reputation. His parents want to move so he goes with them to try and live a new life but of his old 'friends' ends up in the area and sees him and like well he left us with out waring thinking he could get away with it to so lets fuck with him.


End file.
